mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Perfect Stallion
thumb|300pxThe Perfect Stallion '''(Idealny ogier) — piosenka pojawiająca się w odcinku "Dzień Serc i Podków". Śpiewana jest przez Znaczkową Ligę: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Szukają one idealnego partnera dla ich nauczycielki, Cheerilee. Nazwa Daniel Ingram stwierdził na swoim profilu na Facebooku, że nazwał tę piosenkę "Valentine's Day Song" (Piosenka Walentynkowa), ale był otwarty na propozycje na nową nazwę. Niedługo zmienił jej tytuł na "Hearts and Hooves Day" (Dzień serc i kopyt), ale ostatecznie uznał, że "The Perfect Stallion" będzie lepszym tytułem. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Dzień Serc i Podków | postać = Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo | długość = 1:29 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #FF4D72 | kolor nagłówka = #FFFFFF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Belle' ::Cheerilee tak miła jest. ::A do tego też bardzo mądra! ::Dobrego znajdźmy towarzysza jej. ::Niech pasują w układance serc! ::Lecz... ::Za młody ten; ::Ten stary zbyt. ::A ten gorączki właśnie ma szczyt! :'Hay Fever': Apsik! :'Bloom' ::On jest za śmieszny; ::Za drętwy zaś on. :'Persnickety': Też coś! :'Belle' ::Ten będzie dobry, wierz mi, ::Ideał wprost! :'Scootaloo': Ma dziewczynę, więc znów klops. :'Bloom' :Co do tego :Jest zbyt błyszczący : : :'Scootaloo:' A może ten? :'Bloom i Sweetie Belle' ::Zbytnio pryskający. :'Bloom' ::On nie, :'Belle' ::Ten też, :'Bloom' ::Znów źle, :'Scootaloo: On cuchnie! :: :Belle' ::A ten jej wyczyści z dżemów kuchnię! :'Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle': westchnienie :'Bloom' ::Chyba wszystko już przepadło. ::Najlepsi są zajęci dawno. :'Belle' ::Jak w takim tempie znaleźć go? ::Być może to był jednak błąd. :'Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle' ::Nie traćmy jeszcze wiary w to! :'Scootaloo': Robisz coś specjalnego w Dzień Podków i Serc? :'Belle' ::O proszę, proszę, proszę... :'Big Macintosh': Nie. :'Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle': sapnięcie :'Belle' ::Udało się, to właśnie ten! ::Serca Cheerilee przyśpieszy bicie! :'Apple Bloom': Zaraz, moment! Tak dla jasności, czy wy o moim bracie mówicie? Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Hearts and Hooves Day | postać = Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo | wykonawca = Michelle Creber Madeleine Peters | długość = 1:35 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #FF4D72 | kolor nagłówka = #FFFFFF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'Belle' ::Cheerilee is sweet and kind. ::She's the best teacher we could hope for! ::The perfect stallion you and I must find. ::One to really make her heart soar! ::Buuut... ::This one's too young; ::This one's too old. ::He clearly has a terrible cold! :'Hay Fever': Achoo! :'Bloom' ::This guy's too silly; ::He's way too uptight. :'Persnickety': I say! :'Belle' ::Well nothing's wrong with this one, ::He seems alright! :'Scootaloo': His girlfriend sure thinks so. :'Belle' ::How 'bout this one? :'Bloom' ::He's much too flashy. :'Scootaloo: ' He might to :: :'Bloom i Sweetie Belle' ::If he weren't so splashy. :'Bloom' ::Too short, :'Belle' ::Too tall, :'Bloom' ::Too clean, :'Scootaloo: Too smelly! :: :Belle' ::Too strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly! :'Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, i Sweetie Belle': westchnienie :'Bloom' ::I don't think that we're mistaken. ::It seems all the good ones are taken. :'Belle' ::I really feel that at this rate, ::We'll never find the perfect date. :'Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle' ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope! :'Scootaloo': Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day? :'Belle' ::Oh please, oh please, oh please say- :'Big Macintosh': Nope. :'Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle': sapnięcie :'Belle' ::We did it girls, we've found the one! ::Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter! :'Apple Bloom''': Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Are you talkin' about my brother? en:The Perfect Stallion es:The Perfect Stallion ja:The Perfect Stallion Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 sezonu